Potediean Romance
by mhutch0461
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle meet when cortez takes over Amphipolis and the inhabitants of Potidea take them in. Guess which family gets paired with which. Review, let me know if there're worth anything. Any ideas are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER**:

Xena: Warrior Princess, Gabrielle, Argo and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**LOVE/SEX WARNING/DISCLAIMER:**

This story depicts a love/sexual relationship between two consenting adult women. If you are under 18 years of age or if this type of story is illegal in the state or country in which you live, please do not read it. If depictions of this nature disturb you, you may wish to read something other than this story.

**Potidaean Romance by mhutch0461**

My parents are making such a fuss . . . again. Well, more like my dad, "**She needs this, Hecuba!**" Oh, Gods. How many times are they gonna debate my future! It's always _Perdicus this, _or _Perdicus that, _or _Perdicus is such a fine young man, he'll make a woman of you yet! _But what about what I want? I want to be free to travel across distant lands and tell stories of great warriors fighting dreaded beasts sent from Hades himself, fated love forsaken or forbidden, all over Greece to be known as _Gabrielle, the Greatest Bard that Ever Lived! _

"**You know I don't like this . . . opening the house to strangers."**

_What?_

"**It's our responsibility to give help to those in need, by order of the council."**

"**Yes, but . . . why them? They're so odd. Their mother weeps for a father we all know _she _killed, her son is scared of his own shadow, running away from everything, and her daughter . . . beautiful, yes, but it's like the child doesn't even realize she's a girl: flipping, jumping around, climbing trees, sword fighting. Not to mention what's said all throughout town about her. We can't leave our daughters to be tainted by this _Xena._"**

"**I don't care about reputation. This was commanded by my superiors, and I _will _put them up in _my _house, that is final!"**

I get to meet Xena at last! Mother warned Lila and me about her when we first heard they were on their way. The sword play and acrobatics aside, it's said throughout all Amphipolis how she stole fathers' prized daughters away with charming smiles and strikingly deceitful wiles, convincing them to commit acts of sin unimaginable while promising them the world. She said we're sure to be prey to her devious ways for our beauty far surpasses all girls' within the village, especially me; though I think Lila's way prettier. But mother's always exaggerating things. Xena sounds like a true romantic. If she can woo so many within the confines of a town such as Amphipolis, which I've made out is no bigger than our Potidea, then she either has to be a natural poet, or absolutely stunning. Either way this should be a most exciting experience.

We're all lined up: me, mother, and Lila with father waiting to meet our guests. Our house should be a great improvement since Cortez took over their village.

Staring at the door in anticipation, its outline starts to blur when I hear the knock, the sound pounding in my ears. The hinges squeak as it opens, and a tremendous light fills my eyes.

In its wake stands the goddess of my dreams.

As a hero, greater than Hercules, she takes up the narrow-way, her ebony hair whipping wildly in a sudden wind; all her features: bronze skin, piercing, steal-blue eyes, sleek jaw, and strong muscles, smoothed over by the same incredibly soft skin, graced with a white, long-sleeve shirt of a trader, _Makes her look more like a pirate, _it's criss-crossed laces loosened to fit her chest, tucked into black leather pants with boots to match, leave the blond a heated, quivering mess now gazing further at a silver-buckled belt baring a naked scabbard, the warrior's weapon left to rest outside.

Board and disheveled, but remarkably stunning, Xena enters with a look of contempt, seeming to so desperately want to break free from her invisible confines. **"You will behave"**, Gabrielle hears the dark-haired girl's mother preach, **"You are not to land one finger on these girls, do you understand?"**

She rolls her eyes discretely at her scolding, **"Yes, mother"**, _It's not like there's much here to do anyway. _Then she sees her: the most gorgeous creature with emerald green eyes she's ever seen.

"**By the Gods!"** She leaps down the three steps of the foyer to land gracefully in front of the blond, **"Never have I seen", **she clasps their hands together, **"such magnificence as this." **Pulling in closer, Gabrielle picks up the leather and lilac scents of Xena's skin, so intoxicating she has to lean in for support. **"Tell me, rare beauty", **she gazes deeply into her eyes. Gabrielle, again amazed, looks into the sapphire like blues of the warrior's, **"what is your name?"**

"**Gabrielle."**

"**Ah, Gabrielle. Never has there been a song sung more sweetly", **she steps back, still holding the smaller girl's hands, as if to contemplate the sound, **"Gabrielle . . . it roles off the tongue, embraces it, caresses it . . ." **Xena pulls Gabrielle in, their torsos touching, and, the blond can't help but notice, an arm wrapped around her waist, her hands dangerously, purposely, modestly placed on the small of her back, **"excites it. Makes it yearn to speak it a thousand times more . . . Gabrielle . . ." **Soft whispers fill the Bard's heart, blood pumping faster, rising to the surface of her skin, causing goose bumps to flow over her in waves as the dark warrior gets softer with each, **"Gabrielle, Gabrielle . . . oh, Gabrielle."**

Pure shock at the boldness at their first meeting was the only thing keeping their parents still. Hecuba breaks first, **"Gabrielle, go to your room . . . NOW!" **The blond doesn't move but her lips, her gaze locked with the charming warrior holding her, **"Yes . . . I think I'll go." **Still no movement in what has become a most delicate situation. Xena chuckles and smiles a dazzling smile, holds her tighter at the shiver of what she can only hope to be the same lust flushing her skin, undetectable due to the tint of her skin.

"**Gabrielle!"**

"**Wwwhat?"**

"**Go. To. Your. Room."**

"**Right." **Looking back at Xena, she can't keep from grinning at the cute smirk on the warrior's face and the subtle kiss she blows at her as she slowly makes herself scarce. She continues to look at her over her shoulder, and for one last stare before her mother's glare causes her to reluctantly shut the door. Gabrielle leans on her door, back flat, head back, and palms feeling the presence of her love just on the other side. Closing her eyes, she speaks to Olympus, **"Gods, have mercy on me."**

Hearing the yelling from mother at Xena for her actions, father at mother for the treatment of their guest, despite reputation, _More like collaboration, _and Cyrene's vain attempt to keep the peace, the blond thinks it safe to venture outside her prison, hopeful to find her Warrior Princess, _Hey, that's a good one. No idea where that came from, but I like it!_

The dark, handsome beauty could not be found. A great pain of loss fills the inspiring bard's heart. _What if they've sent them away? Oh, Gods, please don't let it be so! _She searched the house, the barn, in town, leather and weapon shops, all over asked of the tall, dark dream, _It seems that's all it was, _that stole her heart so skillfully. She makes her way to the stables, her mind clouded with sorrow. The first stall holds a stout golden mare, **"Hey there, Argo." **The horse can sense Gabrielle's distress; nudges the girl gently over the door, **"Thanks, girl." **The strong and graceful nature of the mare's simple comforting reminds her, **"Oh, Argo . . . she was the most stunning . . . memorizing . . . a true goddess in the flesh. Graceful as she is beautiful. And when she held me . . ." **The thought takes her strength. Collapsing on a nearby bale, she sighs, **"but now . . . I'm afraid I'll never see her again." **Gabrielle weeps softly, the tears' vibrations racking her body.

"**Never would I want to cause tears of sorrow to fall down fair cheeks of such beauty", **a glorious sound from the rafters graces Gabrielle's ears, before Xena triple flips down to her. She pulls the blond up into her arms and holds her head to her chest, **"Any other passion, yes, but sorrow creates heavy hearts . . . forgive me, my angel of the stars, and make me whole again."**

"**I can feel your heart beat . . . it's so fast", **Gabrielle puts her hand to the steady pounding of the warrior's heart. Clutching a bit of Xena's shirt, she sobs again, **"I thought you were gone, that I'd lost you; they'd sent you away, I was sure of it."**

"**They'd have to see my heart from my chest before I'd be parted from you." **She cradles Gabrielle until her crying stops. Tilting her chin up, her Warrior Princess wipes the tears away, **"There, now, it's alright", **and a kiss graces the smaller girl's head. The Bard's eyes stare lovingly back at her savior, twinkling with innocence and trust, longing for . . . _I don't know what it is. _Xena knew, but let the moment pass, _not yet. _She takes Gabrielle's hand and kisses her palm, _the Warrior's Devotion to his . . . I guess I should say her . . . Devotion to her Lady! Oh, I think I might die . . . a most splendid death!_

"**I will give my life to mending past transgressions. From know on you will only cry tears of joy." **More tears did roll, gently, and of happiness, **"With these as my first badges of honor", **she kisses the blonde's eyelids closed, and when she pulls back, mere inches away, Gabrielle quickly kisses her , a small peck on the lips, and it tastes so sweet. When she opens her eyes and realizes what she's done, **"Oh, Gods! I'm so sorry, Xena. I-I-I didn't mean to . . ."**

"**Shh", **Xena puts a finger to her lips to stop her babbling, which she doesn't mind, **"no worries." **This time Xena kisses her more passionately, grazing her tongue over the Bard's lips; she leads herself in, having dealt with inexperience before, and she blow's Gabrielle's mind. It was as if Xena was touching her everywhere at once, in one kiss. Her whole body tingling, she's lead by pure instinct to grab hold of the warrior's neck. Xena had planned for the kiss to last only seconds, to leave the blond simply dazed and breathless, but when Gabrielle kissed back . . . fireworks. An explosion of fire and technicolor sent their souls past the stars. Feelings the warrior never felt before, besides desire, flew out of control. She suddenly couldn't get enough of Gabrielle and continued to kiss her fervently, moaning. But something kept her form her nature. She'd been tempted to rush things before, when the flames grew to Greek fire, to the point where she needed to have the girl right then, only once, to never see them again.

Her nature now was warm.

She wanted to hold Gabrielle, to worship her, treat her with respect. She wanted nothing but, truly, to make the aspiring bard happy. Breaking the kiss, they both were breathing hard.

"**That was . . ."**

"**Amazing."**

"**Yeah."**

"**I don't . . . I don't know how to express . . . this feeling. I'm speechless."**

"**You? No possible way."**

"**It's like . . . I finally found you. Just then, having you in my arms . . . I felt . . ."**

"**Complete."**

"**Exactly . . . like you were **_**mine **_**to hold, and I yours; never in my life have I wanted to give everything to another person, someone I . . . am hopelessly and completely in love with." **The warrior knelt in front of her love. **"Gabrielle . . ." **she produces a silver strand of mail, a bracelet, from her boot, **"would you do me the honor of . . ." **for the first time the silver-tongued warrior-bard has trouble expressing her intent. Gabrielle now takes the confidante and strokes Xena's cheek comfortingly, **"Yes?"**

"**. . . of . . . being the light that helps my moon to shine, calling yourself mine . . . what I'm trying to say is . . . would you be my girlfriend?"**

"**Xena . . ." **she kneels with her, takes the bracelet, now in both their hands, and kisses her, savoring, tenderly, **"of course I will. Nothing would make me happier than to know you want **_**me**_**."**

"**Don't you dare doubt that I desire you." **The warrior takes Gabrielle's wrist and christens it with the chain mail bracelet. The Bard notes a plate held in between the band of bonds, engraved with the name of her love, and Xena kisses her palm in devotion, then her lips, at first gently, but soon with caresses stimulated to searing passion. Pulling back she places Gabrielle's hand over her chest, **"Do you feel what you do to me? There's a moment when I look at you, where no speech is left in me; my tongue breaks and fire races under my skin, and I tremble, and grow pale fore I am dying of such love, or so it seems."**

"**Oh, Xena", **she kisses the warrior hard, demandingly, **"I love you so much."**

"**We should go." **The sudden change in tone worries Gabrielle, **"Why? What's wrong?"**

"**Because if I stay here I would be tempted to never stop touching you." **The blond blushes bright red, **"Xena." **They walk out of the stables, side by side, Xena with an arm wrapped around her waist, holding Gabrielle's hand, leading her back home through the glen. **"I have to make a proper lady of you. Wisk you away under the rays of Artemis' night; spend days romancing and loving you." **Before too long, they stand at the younger girl's porch, trying to prolong the inevitable moment where they'll have to part from one another. **"Sweet dreams, my love." **

"**Know well, my warrior, my dreams will be overflowing with thoughts of tomorrow, the day where we will meet again, I swear it."**

"**Well, well . . . we'll make a poet of you yet."**

"**I learn from the best." **Xena goes in for a kiss goodnight to have Gabrielle tease. Pulling away with her every advance, the warrior gives in and finally remains still. The Bard lets her breath, fogged by the night's chill, fall upon Xena's neck, making her shudder. Gabrielle moves her lips over the smooth skin of her neck, then her jaw, towards her lips, where she pauses in the warrior's expectation. She lets the tension build before giving her love the softest of kisses. A sigh of satisfaction escapes the dark haired Romeo, **"Wow."**

"**Goodnight, Xena."**

"**G-g-goodnight, Gabrielle."**


	2. Chapter 2

Gabrielle walks out of her father's hut, fresh from completing her chores her mother begrudgingly forced her to complete before she would be allowed to go out with Xena. Heading towards the training grounds she catches a plight of lilac, causing her to reminisce, _Oh, my love, how you make my heart race, _she closes her eyes, indulging herself, continuing her destination from pure animalistic sense. _Our hearts would lead us to wherever our love resides. _As she turns the corner she sees Xena, performing the sword drill of a life time. Getting closer, Gabrielle spots the beads of sweat making her warrior glisten. Her body becomes heavy with longing, leaning on the barn's side just in view. She watches every muscle ripple with the sword's strokes. Xena flips in the air, reversing on an imaginary opponent to land near the water trof, still unaware of Gabrielle's presence.

Wiping the sweat of her brow, she finds her sleeves bothersome and tries to push them up in vain as they fall back down. Agitated, she reaches over to each shoulder and rips the sleeves form the seam, tosses them aside, and scoops a drink from the trough before dunking her whole head in the water. Rising up, she slicks her hair back, ringing it out in one grip. Gabrielle lets out a shaky breath, clutching the hem of her skirt. Not going unnoticed by the romantically inspired, young stud of all the Bard's day-dreams, Xena turns swiftly to see a damsel in dire distress.

The blonde had her eyes closed, using the breeze to cool her flushing skin, then the smell of lilac and leather fill her nostrils, **"By the Gods, I think I might faint."**

"**But I'd want you awake for this", **in that voice, deep and beautiful, the Bard found so dreamy, she continued, **"You like watching me?" **No response required as Gabrielle moaned her answer, their lips pressed together, tongues battling for dominance. Loosing control again, Xena tastes the rest of her flesh, at her neck, nipping, drawing over with her wet muscle again and again, **"How could the Gods possible make something so sweet?" **Subconsciously, Gabrielle boldly pulls the dark warrior into her, hands on her leather covered back-side. Her hips move of their own accord, slowly twisting and grinding, **"Are you trying to torture me?"**

"**What?" **Gabrielle ceases.

"**I promised I would not lose control with you, but you are making it very difficult."**

"**How", **realizing their positions, **"like this?" **The Bard moved her whole body against her, making Xena tremble slightly, **"Yesss."**

"**Xena . . ." **a dark-toned, almost evil whisper, **"I adore your respect for my virtue, but . . . you drive me insane. It takes all I have just to keep form jumping you every time we meet." **She grinds sexily into her again.

"**There lies a beast within you. . ." **Xena puts a hand over Gabrielle's chest, **"I think I just unleashed."**

"**If you only knew; you wouldn't be able to resist."**

"**And if I take you now?"**

"**It would be incredible."**

"**It would be expected", **Xena goes to pull away and Gabrielle's grip tightens. **"Don't go. I've waited all day for you", **the warrior grins then bends down to kiss her again.

After a lengthy and much needed make-out session, they lay in the wagon on a freshly broken bale of hay, facing each other. Xena looks deeply into Gabrielle's eyes as the Bard plays with the tassels of the warrior's shirt, slowly loosening them, rotating from shirt to stoking the muscles in her arms, as to go unnoticed, noting their firmness and cause for such grace in battle, **"You know, you're the only girl I've ever gone out with."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah. I mean, I've been with girls before, but I guess here we don't go so far as to make it official. That is to say that girl's don't just go around holding hands with their girlfriends."**

"**Does that mean you want to hide us . . . our love?"**

"**Gods no! I want to embrace it, display it for all to see, and show everyone how much I love you. You are my soul-mate. I feel it every time you're away, every time you're near me, touch me. There's a connection I have with you that not even the Gods could break, not with all the magic in the world. I love you, Xena, so much."**

"**By the Gods, that's exactly it. You've spoken my heart. We are one."**

"**On all occasions, but one . . ."**

"**What?"**

"**Well, there is this little dispute of abstinence."**

"**Why are you so quick to give up your innocence?"**

"**Because I am giving it to you, my love; it is my pledge to you . . . and you are a tad bit tempting."**

"**I knew you only liked me for my looks."**

"**No . . . but your tongue . . . for poetry: all those words, so sweet, that you say to me . . . kissing: an act that stills my breath away, each and every time . . . and anything else your dark, twisted mind can think of."**

"**Well then, you are in for a long, blissful night."**

"**One can only hope . . ." **The Bard manages to loosen all the laces and proceeds to pull the shirt out of Xena's leather pants. Halfway out the front, the warrior grabs Gabrielle's wrist, **"Not yet, my love", **she kisses the knuckles of the wandering hand, **"patience."**

"**Mother of Zeus, you make me crazy!"**

"**I hope so", **Xena places the Bard's hand over her stomach, indulging her, but not letting her go any further. Gabrielle traces each one of her Warrior Princess's abs adoringly. Xena basks in the caresses of her love's hand and the warmth of the summer evening, even allows the slightest slips of Gabrielle's touches, those near her chest, but the Bard hits a ticklish spot at her ribs and makes the dark woman giggle. **"Are you ticklish?" **Astonishment in her voice, she hops up and straddles Xena's waist, tickling her to torture. **"Gabrielle! Ah! Ha ha! Gabrielle, stop! P-p-please!"**

"**Fight me of, Warrior Princess!"**

Xena soon has Gabrielle's arms pinned comfortably behind her back, breathing hard and still giggling, **"Warrior Princess?"**

"**Yeah. It's . . . something I came up with, but . . . I never intended to call you . . ."**

"**No, I like it!"**

"**Really? It could make a great pet name."**

"**Let's call it . . . term of endearment."**

"**All right, my hard-abed Warrior Princess, then what is your **_**term of endearment**_** for me?"**

"**Ah, my goddess has many names."**

"**Pick one."**

"**Ok, how about . . . Amazon Princess? No, my Amazon **_**Queen**_**."**

"**Amazon? In case you haven't noticed I'm neither Queen nor Amazon material."**

"**Well, in case **_**you**_** haven't noticed, you have the body of a fierce Amazon warrior, especially for a farmer's daughter. And you should know by now that you are the Queen of my heart."**

"**Sounds good . . . so . . . you've looked at my body?"**

"**More than once." **Moving her hips under her burden to be comfortable, Xena presses into Gabrielle's sensitive center accidently, **"Ohhh", **Gabrielle lets out in a breath. She falls slightly, but catches herself, gripping Xena's shoulders, her head by the warrior's ear. **"What is it, love?"**

"**Ah . . ." **she rises back up and moves a bit of her skirt to keep them from touching again, **"I'm . . . not wearing, um . . . anything under my skirt . . . and you . . ."**

"**I'm sorry, baby", **Xena strokes her back, **"I didn't mean to make the month any more painful."**

"**What? No, not that. It's just a little warm . . . you know, here", **she puts a hand on Xena' lower stomach and goes down, over the leather of her pants. Xena rises into the touch instinctively, startled by the Bard's innocent explanation. **"Oh! That . . . well, that just happens when . . . um . . ."**

"**I know what it means."**

Xena looks back at her shocked, but amused, then smiles. Gabrielle leans down again and kisses the warrior tenderly. Her hips rock into Xena once, just to feel the sensation it brings again. One, two, three stokes; Gabrielle causes that part of Xena that sought pure pleasure, giving and taking the flames of passion. Soon the warrior is moving with her, but she holds back with what fraction of humanity she still has left, **"Gabrielle."**

"**What?" **Gabrielle brushes her hand over the warrior's neck and chest before kissing it.

"**Are you sure? Because once I let go . . ."**

"**Don't stop now. Oh, Xena . . ." **she doesn't finish; instead jerks off her dress and kisses the warrior again, her tongue out to devour. Xena, still in a haze, could not see how things exculpated so quickly, but pondering waits as soon as she feels Gabrielle struggling to unbuckle and de-shirt her. She grips Gabrielle's wrists roughly, scarring the Bard only slightly to get her attention. The fierce gaze of the stoic woman fades into love. Rising up, with Gabrielle in her lap, she places her Amazon Queen's arms around her neck and kisses hers; down towards the valley below and up again, all in worship. **"Mmm", **the Bard whimpers, trying to pull the sleeveless shirt off Xena's back, **"Take this damn thing off!"**

"**Xena!" **The couple jumps, Xena going to hide her nude lover and Gabrielle scrambling to cover herself. Cyrene stands beside them, hands on her hips and mouth slightly agape, **"I told you, not one hair on this girl . . ."**

"**Mother, please!"**

"**Get the girl to bed, and not another word. Her parents would kill over it they saw her now. The indecency!"**

"**No! We're in . . ."**

"**She's right", **Gabrielle looks at her love confused, **"This is not the way to display you. I am not worthy of you, Gabrielle. Please forgive me. I will not bother you again." **Xena covers her with the blanket she brought with her. **"Xena . . ."**

"**I'll take you home." **Finding no strength to argue after the exhausting turn of events, she shamefully follows the warrior to her bed, barely able to fight back the tears creeping inside her.

They step in the bedroom as to not awaken Lila, sound asleep. To the bed Gabrielle is led, and they sit down on the edge as Xena reaches over to a corner of the covers to turn it down. Rising back up, she sees the silent tears fall from the blonde's eyes, **"Oh, my sweet Gabrielle, do not take it so seriously."**

"**You are never to show your face again. How can I not be ashamed, devastated? Please don't leave me."**

"**Be still. I did not mean what I said."**

"**But you . . . and your mother . . ."**

"**Fuck my mother! She cannot smother these flames. I burn for you."**

"**Oh, thank the gods."**

"**I must go."**

"**No! Stay with me."**

"**. . . Alright, but I leave by morning."**

"**Agreed", **Gabrielle climbed into bed, dropping the woolen blanket. **"Don't you want your night shift?"**

"**No . . . I have you to keep me warm." **Xena gave a devious and loving grin as her love pulls back the covers, beckoning her warrior to join her. The dark-haired woman wraps her arms around Gabrielle, burrowing her nose into her neck, sweet lavender bombarding her senses. Stroking the blonde's bare back, she soon has her purring. Gabrielle continues to sink into Xena's strong embrace and kisses the top of her chest, barely exposed. Light butterfly-kisses send a most powerful sensation through to the warrior's core. She pries the Bard's head away and up to meet those soft, sweet lips.

"**Sleep, love, I'll see you tomorrow."**

"**What do you want to do?"**

"**Well, at the moment, there are lots of things I'd like to do", **Gabrielle blushes and smiles, **"but . . . tomorrow we could go for a walk, have a picnic, go see a play . . ."**

"**Hmmmm."**

"**Tell you what . . . you meet me at the edge of the river, and I'll surprise you."**

"**Ok."**

"**I'll be counting the moments."**

"**The breaths", **Gabrielle leans in.

"**The kisses . . ." **Xena kisses the bard softly, **"the ways you make my heart sing."**

"**Go, you. You'll never leave if you don't."**

"**Maybe I don't want to leave."**

"**Xena . . ." **she felt the warrior's hands massaging everything they touched, steady and constant, moving from her back, down and up to her stomach. Xena whispers hotly in her ear, **"I'll see you tomorrow." **When Gabrielle opens her eyes, she's gone; the shudders of the window now open, swaying in a warm summer breeze.

Xena has everything set: the blanket, wine, candles . . . food . . . _what else?_

"**Oh!" **She goes to her pack and pulls out five scrolls of poetry, hoping at least one would be the blonde's favorite. **"What's this?" **a body right behind her, the warrior turns and gently pins one of the girl's arms behind her back, her breath at her neck. The scent was more rustic than Gabrielle's, an intoxicating aroma, but not hers. Xena looks down and in her grasps is a frightened Lila, **"By the Gods!" **the dark woman lets go of the younger sister, **"I'm sorry, I though you were Gabrielle."**

"**And does she like it when you greet her this way?" **grabbing her arm to sooth it, which now she realizes doesn't hurt at all. She looks at the dark beauty incredulously.

"**Well, **_**she**_** seems to like it." **A shocked but amused grin lights up the brunette's features, **"Mmm-hmm . . . well, I'm not that kinda girl . . ." **Lila circles round Xena, the warrior following by turning her head with movements like those of a lost sailor's siren at sea.

"**No?" **The girl stops in front of her, hands on her shoulders, seemingly pulling the difference in height together so that they may be closer.

"**No, my handsome warlord, no . . . you'll have to take me to dinner first . . . but it seems you've already thought of that", **she brings their lips finally together to no spark but that of surprise and shame when she hears, **"Lila! Get off her!" **Xena instantly pushes the brunette away, wipes her lips, and gazes down at her lover's sister in order to reprimand.

But that will have to wait.

She looks at Gabrielle now, pleadingly, **"Gabrielle, you have to believe . . ."**

"**Silence . . ."** the small blond sounds more sinister than normal, like a creature not of this world.

"**I'll just leave you two alone then."**

"**Lila!" **Xena yells after a fleeting villain, then looks to Gabrielle, **"Now look, love . . ." **the Bard closes in on her, **"she came on to me . . ." **Suddenly Gabrielle grabs hold of Xena's shirt and pulls her down to eye level, **"You expect me to believe . . ." **she puts a hand around the warrior's neck and grips hard, pleasantly harsh to the pain loving Greek, **"that she has what it takes to steal you away from me?"**

Xena smiles, **"No baby . . . there's no possible way . . ." **Pleased by what she hears, she presses their lips together in a love acclaiming embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

"**I'll deal with her later, but for now . . ."** she takes the taller girls strong hands and places them on the small of her back, swaying back and forth, all the while urging her hips towards her warrior's body, **"I think I'll reclaim what's mine."**

"**As much as I'd love to give into your newly discovered passions . . ."** Gabrielle grins as she continues to tease the darker girl with her hands delicate tracing of her curves, **"The picnic I promised awaits."**

"**You never said anything about a picnic."**

"**I didn't? So I guess I didn't mention anything about these tickets to the Discovered Bards Competition I got us for tonight either, did I?"** Holding two glossy-edged admissions to the event, Xena is tackled to the ground by an ecstatic girlfriend, raining appreciative kisses, **"Oh, Xena, this is so exciting! I've never gotten to attend the Bards Competition before. Every year my parents told me I couldn't go; said it would ruin my mind, such nonsense."**

"**Well, it's your lucky day."**

"**I should say so, ladies." **Four men come from the brush, with Lila held captive by one of them, holding each arm behind her back as she struggles, to no avail, for freedom. Xena stands and circles positions to put distance between her and Gabrielle, then draws her sword, **"**_**Na-ah-ah **_**You wouldn't want your little friend to get hurt would you?"** Just then Lila lets out a yelp of pain as her captor increases his grip. **"What do you want with us?"**

"**It's not what I want. It's what Cortes wants."** The warrior's eyes narrow. **"Yes, **_**Xena, **_**it troubles him that of all the people who went up against him, **_**you**_** managed to escape. Not to mention the some 100 men you killed."**

"**They were after my people, and cared nothing for what lie in their wake. They destroyed nearly everything. Those men deserved to die."**

"**Oh, Cortes isn't worried with casualties."** The leader, dressed somewhat like a make-shift general, approaches dangerously close within her striking range, **"He cares that a woman, of all people, with no formal military training, escaped his grasps. No one has ever taken on Cortes and lived to tell the tale."**

"**Well, I guess he'll have to get over it then, won't he?"** She pulls the first move, a dagger from the underside of her belt flies from her left hand, and the soldier restraining Lila gets a sharp point into the eye and an instantaneous death. The others seem stunned, enough time for her to gather the few seconds she needs to jump over the general and knock his men unconscious, a kick to the groin to one, then spin air-kick to the other's head. She turns on the leader, tiny beads of sweat coming off his brow, **"The heat gett'n to ya', old man?"** He says nothing, just continues to circle with the skilled swordsman's movements, **"Cortes should have sent an army."** She throws another knife and cuts the top of his shoulder deep enough to make him drop his blade, then ground sweeps his legs out from under him, putting him on his back. She approaches her defenseless prey, **"He underestimated me, just as you have today. Go back to him, running with your tail tucked between your legs like the dog you are. Tell him that . . . and this: if he messes with the ones I love again, I'll come for him . . . and he'll die a long, painful death."** By now the guard was shaking with fear at the mere sound of her voice, deep and dark, causing chills in even the two on the opposite end of her blade. Xena forces him up and kicks him toward his Lord's camp. Lila runs to her first, **"Oh, Xena that was so brave of you!"** She holds on to her forearm, even goes so far as to encircle herself in the warrior's grasps, much to her amusement. But Gabrielle wasn't too humored by it. She tugs Xena away, **"Get your own, this warrior's mine."**

"**By the Gods, Gabrielle, I was only teasing. But you do have a very brave, beautiful woman at your disposal."**

"**Don't push it, sister."** Lila completely ignores her, watching most envyingly as Xena wraps her arms around Gabrielle and attempts to distract her with soft butterfly kisses at her neck, **"Well, I'm off to tell father what a brave soul we have living under our roof. Though I don't think he'd approve of your freely displayed affections to her." **

"**Don't you dare . . ."** before she could get out her desperate plea for secrecy, the warrior departs from their intimate embraces to approach Lila, **"Feel free, but it would be awfully hard . . ."** Xena encloses her strong arms around her skillfully so that as the brunettes legs grow weaker at her crystal blue gaze, she falls deeper into them, **". . . for me to stick around. After all, what father . . ."** she adds to the seducing effect of her voice by combing her finger through her chestnut hair,** ". . . wants to see their daughter in the arms of someone so bold . . . so daring . . ."** she has her breath over her lips in a one-way anticipation of a kiss, **". . . so passionate . . . Do me a little favor?"** Lila nods her head in agreement, slowly, in the drunken daze Xena's spell has put her in, ready and willing to agree to anything at this point, **"Don't tell daddy just yet. We want to break the news of our love to him ourselves, together. OK?"**

"**Whatever you want, Xena."** Lila goes in for a kiss, but as soon as the darker girl has her agreement, she twirls her to an upright position and shoos her toward home, **"Great, thanks for everything, Lila."**

"**No, thank you, Xena."** She says her name dreamily, unaware of the cunning deception used upon her.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing there, with her arms crossed, Xena watches Lila skip and twirl in the dance of unrequited love, a smirk of self-satisfaction planted across her heavenly features. The little green monster rears its evil head in our all but forgotten, golden haired Bard, once so pleasant when showered by the affections of her goddess for a lover, now vengeful, already plotting to get her sister a months' worth of chores for getting caught by bandits. But as she recalls recent events, those men weren't mere bandits. They were hired men sent by Cortes, the Cortes. The man that had whole villages burnt to the ground and thousands of men sent to their deaths in battle, indeed a man so ruthless he killed his own father for the command of his army so that he may one day rule all of Greece . . . and he wanted Xena.

"**Xena . . ."** the warrior turns to Gabrielle, that same smirk on her face. But she sees concern in the girl's eyes and knows immediate its source, **"Have a seat, love."**

"**But Xena, those men just tried to kill you."**

"**Just have a seat and I'll explain."**

(If you want the full Xena-being-responsible-for-her-bro's-death story, watch the show. I highly recommend it!)

Now able to return to their picnic, Gabrielle sits upon the blanket Xena spread and our hero lays with her head in the blonde's lap, the younger girl cradling her warrior and stroking gently her features in worship and comfort. **"So, he's still after you? But why?"**

"**Like he said, I was the only one to survive that fought against him. Everyone else either ran . . . or died in battle. The only reason I didn't die with them, fighting, is because his army retreated when I wounded Cortes."**

"**You got that close!"**

"**He killed my brother. Lyceus rushed him and from his horse Cortes ran him through his heart, pushed the body off his blade like it was nothing. I screamed, charging through ten men to get to him. I could see the fear in his eyes. I went for his heart with my sword and he back-handed me with his shield. He was lucky I just barely missed, but I gashed his side wide open. I had blood on my hand as I saw him bleed and I smiled, feeling the warmth of him. But I felt woozy. I felt something wet role down my face and realized it was my own blood. And I collapsed from the blow."** Gabrielle looked on in great pain at the emptiness in her beloved's eyes as she finished retelling the story of Cortes. She held Xena's hand and the warrior immediately came out of her trance to see tears fall upon her rosy cheeks. Wiping away her wet condolences, **"But that's over now. I have moved on. Lyceus will always be my brother and his memory will live on within my heart forever. Moving here I imagined would be the darkest times of my life."** Gabrielle's head fell in shame of her hometown, not for the first time, **"But instead, I met you."** Rising up, looking upon the warrior in awe, she smiled through her chronically tearing eyes, **"Gabrielle, you are pure bliss."**

"**Oh, Xena." **The warrior takes Gabrielle's hand in hers and graces it with a kiss, and for a few moments examines every detail the reason for such soft, sweet touches, then kisses it again; rising up from her most comfortable position, Xena keeps face-to-face with her Bard as an arm snakes around her waist and before she can contemplate, has the blonde in her lap and her lips in a tender kiss. As it ended Xena looked for the depth in emerald eyes, to be lost in them, but finds them closed with a look of ecstasy over her love's face. Gabrielle slowly opens them and blushes as she finds Xena smiling, then start to laugh. The Bard smiles herself but quickly hides it, hits the warrior shoulder, **"Oh, shut up."**

"**But I didn't say anything, love."**

"**That smirk says it all. I can't help what my body does when you kiss me."** Xena's eyes glaze over in what Gabrielle hopes she sees as lust finally taking her over. Holding her firmer in her arms, Gabrielle notes her strength, how easily she could break her in two, do whatever she pleases with her. How could she resist? Her mind grows dizzy in the quick progression of daydreams, knowing that Xena could be with anybody else, could choose not to go gently or slow, and her heart overwhelms itself again, flutters knowing that this bold and beautiful woman chooses her, to be gentle and kind and to love _her_. The warrior never succumbs, a greater feat that the blonde realizes, giving more by not giving. She kisses the blonde's neck and holds her tightly, **"I love you, Gabrielle."**

"**I love you, too, Xena."**


End file.
